Is This Right?
by Nitocolus
Summary: DaGr fluff with innuendo. Now complete with no lemon or M rating. Sucky title and summary. Don't like the idea, don't read. Please R&R and refrain from flaming. Possible sequel. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

**Inspired by the shortage of DaGr fics, most of them lemons or just having depressing endings or being depressing one-shots, I've opted to make my own DaGr fic. Possibly a long-ass one-shot, but, who knows. It starts off the same as my DaTr fic in the same place and same time as before but quickly, as in within the first chapter, changes pace entirely. Again, probably only a one-shot. Characters are a little out of character. If you don't like, please refrain from the flames.**

The chase continued. The 16-year-old paranormal investigator, Dib Membrane, chased down his longtime enemy, the Irken invader Zim. They were nearly the same height, Dib being 5'-10" and Zim a mere two inches shorter.

"You can't escape, alien scum!" Dib shouted to his alien adversary. Zim quickly ran into a dead end and ejected his PAK legs. Dib wasn't far behind. "Give up ZIM!" He shouted. "Never, you pathetic meat-stench!" Zim retorted as he began climbing the old walls. Dib attempted to follow but couldn't get the footing for it. He scowled as he saw Zim disappear over the roof.

Dib ran around the building but couldn't find a single trace of where Zim had disappeared to. Disgruntled he kicked an empty can and began another defeated walk towards his home.

"He got away again." Dib murmured to himself. It was an old habit he'd never grown out of. Even when he was talking to the one person that listened he was still talking to himself. Pretty much everything he said to that one person that listened was just him venting about Zim or plotting about Zim or just pondering ideas about Zim. Ironically, that one person that he talked to could care less about anything he did, especially some poor-planning alien sap.

That person was Gaz, his little sister. Well, that's not fair to say she's his sister. They weren't biologically related. Gaz had informed him that just a few days ago and the dropping of that bombshell had been enough to snap him out of his Zim-obsessions for a little bit. Dib was a clone of their father, Professor Membrane, and Gaz was the clone of a colleague and student of the Professor's. Both Professor and Student shared a romantic relationship, briefly, before the Professor was drawn back into his realm of science and the Student disappeared.

But Dib and Gaz were left. Perfect clones of the two individuals, designed to live on and continue the Membrane Labs. The problem was that although the genius of Professor Membrane and his unnamed student were in Dib and Gaz respectfully, the care and growth that the two donors had received growing up wasn't. The Professor grew up in a middle-class family that left him to his experiments all the time, but he had grown up as an only child. The Student had been left in charge of her multiple younger siblings and thus was forced to be responsible for them. As a result she became more caring and motherly.

Obviously neither of these traits carried over to Dib or Gaz. Sure they were left alone like their genetic donors, but Dib had found interest in the more unexplored sciences, like cryptozoology and ufology while the Professor had found an interest in what had been unexplored sciences in his time, like genetic engineering. Where Gaz's donor, the unnamed Student, had been forced with responsibility and became a caring and motherly creature out of it, Gaz had never been burdened with responsibility and followed her personal passions of video games, pushing the dystopian reality around her away. So much like their donors, but so different.

The depressed teen soon reached his house, unscathed after crossing through the more sketchy neighbourhoods. He'd seen many a child disappear before his eyes around there and saw many people buy drugs and even saw a man get shot. Most of the time he was too preoccupied by Zim.

Dib opened the door and walked in murmuring some obscenity under his breath. When he was younger he'd announce his entrance to the near-empty household and usually get a response from his sister along the lines of 'Your voice is stupid' or 'I don't care'. Eventually he just quit trying. He was still brotherly and the two sat together and skool and talked at lunch, it was just that he didn't bother talking to her as much and many lunch days went by in silence.

Gaz was sitting on the couch playing a console version of the Game Slave, a GS X-Treme, Dib recalled. She'd bought it with her hefty allowance. Dib rarely spent his allowance, but when he did it was usually on some pointless memorabilia from a UFO convention or some military surveillance surplus or some haunted gummy bears. Gaz bought video games, robot parts and gaming consoles.

Gaz paused the game and glared at her 'brother'. The titles remained to them as just another reminder of how fucked up their home lives were; how false their already pitiful existences were. "Why are you home so early?" She asked. Dib shrugged. "Zim got away. I didn't feel like chasing him." He admitted.

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "You didn't feel like it?" She asked in disbelief. Dib nodded. "Why?" Gaz continued with the questions. Dib sighed. "I don't know why. Since when did you care, anyway?" He asked. He didn't mean for it, but there was a slight bit of venom in his question and Gaz's eyes opened slightly to study him. He'd never been spiteful of her before.

Dib stood, waiting for some sort of response but just trudged up the stairs after a few more seconds of her studying him. Gaz nearly flinched at the sound of Dib's door slamming. He'd become rather uncaring about noises in the household and being respectful. She shrugged. _Guess that's what happens when no one pays any attention to you_, she thought. And then she returned to playing her video game.

…

A few months passed and Zim left. Dib was at first elated, the bitter cloud of defeat that had been hanging over his head for some time finally faded for a few days as he reveled in triumph. Those days were short-lived, however, as Dib began to realize how miserable his existence was without stopping the alien 'threat'.

Dib slowly opened the door and lazily kicked it shut. He just didn't care today. He was about to throw his things on the floor when he noticed Gaz sitting and waiting patiently. Dib had only seen her like this on rare, special occasions… like family days. Was today a family day? No, today held some significance he couldn't quite remember. He used to celebrate it every year, but as of the last few months all meaning seemed to evaporate.

"What's today again?" Dib asked. Gaz opened her eyes slightly in a mixture of puzzlement and… hurt? No, that's impossible. Gaz never feels hurt. Or at least if she did, she'd never show it.

"What day do you think it is?" She asked, more bitter than normal. Dib raised an eyebrow and dropped his bags. "I don't know… family night?" He asked. "It's my birthday today, Dib." She explained in her flat, near-unemotional tone. Dib sensed a combination of anger and pain in her monotone, but again doubted it considering she was Gaz. She knew no pain.

"You're birthday? It can't be. My birthday doesn't come up for another… what, three days at least and your birthday is a week after mine." Dib argued. Gaz's looked returned to the one of puzzlement. "Your birthday was last week. You're 17 now! How did you forget your own birthday?" She asked. Dib shrugged. "No one cared enough to wish me a happy one." He replied with the depressed, defeated tone he'd gotten over the past few months.

Now Gaz's expression was somewhat unreadable and Dib just sat in a recliner in the living room, adjacent to the couch Gaz was lounging on. "So, who are you waiting on? A boyfriend? Some girlfriends?" He asked. "I'm waiting on Dad." She explained flatly, "He said he'd take us somewhere to eat on my birthday."

Dib frowned and eyed his sister sympathetically. That was a lie; nothing more than a bad joke like the rest of their lives. If the Professor had forgotten to even send a prerecorded and outdated video bot to wish Dib a happy birthday, he probably wouldn't remember to keep his promise to his daughter for something as simple as hanging out with them for a night.

Dib sat there with his sister for the better part of seven hours until he saw the clock hit 10.00pm. He turned back to Gaz who was looking down at her shoes. There was that… pain again.

"He forgot again, didn't he?" She asked. Dib wanted to say something to cheer her up, but his defeated attitude only allowed the words 'Welcome to my world' to slip out of his mouth. Gaz turned to Dib with a glare. Her pain vanished with anger.

"What's up with you lately?" She demanded, "You're always depressed and sad! All you do is come home, blatantly ignore me and go to your bedroom! I know what you do in that bedroom, Dib. I've seen your dissection kit opened and a few of the scalpels sitting in murky red water to clean off. I've seen the bloody towels in your trash and the scars on your wrists, no matter how much of a piss-poor job you do at concealing them! What the hell is wrong with you lately?"

Dib's eyes widened in surprise. Never had the unfeeling and uncaring Gaz ever shown the slightest interest in him or used such a worried tone with him. She was standing over his slouched form, now. Dib sighed. "Are you just taking the fact you wasted your birthday waiting on that joke of a father of ours out on me?" He asked. That pissed her off apparently, because she slapped him across the face and he fell out of the recliner in pain.

Dib shot a dark glare back at Gaz, half-expecting to see her preparing to hit him again. Instead what he saw both surprised him and made his heart break slightly. Gaz stood over him but held her hands to her mouth in shock at what she had done. "What do you care? It's not the first time you've hit me." Dib spat bitterly even though his heart broke slightly with those words. Half of him enjoyed it, savouring the pain he inflicted on his lifelong tormentor. The other half was dying in agony at how he was mistreating his only friend and the closest thing to a relative he had.

Gaz quickly ran up the stairs and Dib winced as he heard the door to her room slam. He then collapsed into a fit of long-restrained sobs before passing out on the floor.

…

The next day Dib awoke in his bed, the memory of the other night a groggy mess. He got up, showered and brushed before heading downstairs. Halfway down the hall he stopped and realized something: he fell asleep in the living room. Dib then stopped at Gaz's room and noticed it was opened. He knocked lightly before entering.

"What do you want?" Gaz asked without looking up from her Game Slave. Dib scratched his chin. "Listen… about last night. I'm sorry about what I said. I – I should have been more sincere." He apologized. Gaz froze before looking up at Dib. _He_ was apologizing? To _her_?

"You don't have to apologize… You were right." Gaz admitted in defeat. Dib shook his head. "But I was wrong to say those things without thinking about how you'd feel." He argued. Before Gaz could argue again, Dib continued. "Listen, to make up for such a lousy birthday yesterday, how about you and I go out to Bloaty's and get the biggest pizza they've got there and just pig out? Then we can hit up the arcade. I'm buying."

Gaz actually smiled, albeit brief and light. She couldn't argue with that.

…

Just over a year later Gaz sat across the table from Dib at skool. She was 16 now; the age of consent in their dystopian city. Dib had begun cheering up and the two had grown closer. They talked more at lunch and with not so much as a mention of Zim most of the time. It was nice. Winter Break and Christmas were fast approaching and Gaz was actually looking forward to them for once. She finally had family and friend to hang out with over the holiday, even if it took her 15 years to finally admit it.

But there was another problem that some students in her grade pointed out on occasion: she was looking at Dib differently. It happened so slyly that she didn't even notice half the time, much to her chagrin. It was happening at that very moment as Dib talked about horror movies, a common passion of theirs. He was yammering something about zombie physics in Romero movies but although the conversation enticed her she became entranced in something else.

She had her head gently resting on one of her hand, tilted just slightly. Her breathing was slowed even though her heart rate increased. She couldn't help but smile at the young man on the other side of the table. She rarely saw him as a brother anymore. She mostly thought of him as a young man that lived in her house. A young, _attractive_ man that lived in her house.

And in all honesty, Dib wasn't too bad looking. Puberty had been kind to him and he was earning the physique of his father. His hair was still short and full, dark-coloured and well kept, right down to the perfect scythe. His face was smooth and clean of acne or blemishes. And his physique, the many times Gaz had seen him shirtless around the house, was surprising considering his lack of activity. He had one of those bodies that if you did a few crunches everyday it would look somewhat defined.

Gaz shook the thoughts out of her head. That was still her brother she was thinking about! Sort of… They might not have been blood related or raised like a normal family, but they were still… brother and sister? No. They were children of Professor Membrane in the sense that he created them. He referred to them as each others' siblings but that was to create his poor charade of a 'normal' family… So, how were they brother and sister again? Did anyone even know they were brother and sister? Did anyone care?

Dib was now eyeing her and she mentally cursed as she realized she'd been staring… again. Now she searched her mind in a futile attempt to remember the last things Dib had said. "Gaz, are you alright? You've been acting a little weird lately…" He asked her. She'd gone off on some spiel about not having got enough sleep the night before and Dib shrugged it off.

In truth, he suffered from the same drawback as she did. At times when Gaz was talking he would zone out and study her beauty. Sometimes his mouth would go slack and Gaz would have to snap him out of his daze with some comment about being an idiot. Gaz wasn't bad on the eyes, needless to say. She had filled out partially and still had growing to do. She was petite and pale, but not anorexic and the paleness of her skin gave her a porcelain appearance rather than a sickly one. Needless to say, she was flawless.

Except she was his sister. Sort of. Dib had no idea how to view it. They'd gone on for the better part of their lives believing the other their blood relative. Come last year it turned out to be a lie. Now he was torn between the so many factors. They were closer now than they'd ever been and it was nice. He had a friend and a relative, but he wanted something more. He wanted a lover. He shook his head to clear the despicable thoughts. Even if they weren't blood related, even if they weren't related, she'd still only think of him as a friend at best. He didn't want to ruin his only friendship out of some sexual desire.

They sat awkwardly at the table after that, prodding at the mush the skool tried to pass of as food. They didn't look back at each other or talk until Gaz decided to break the silence. She figured Dib might have the same feelings and wondered what was the worst thing that could possibly happen if she instigated a relationship beyond brother-sister or friendship.

"Dib, I was wondering if tonight we can just watch some Romero movies and cuddle for awhile." Gaz said quietly enough to not gather unwanted attention. Dib's eyes shot up from his tray to Gaz who was blushing slightly around the cheeks. It made her look cute, Dib thought. And then he realized what she said. "C-cuddle? Like… brother-sister five-years-old in jammies, mom get the camera it's too cute 'cuddle'; or it's the second date kind of 'cuddle'?" He asked.

Gaz's reply came as an even more obvious blush and Dib's eyes widened as he began blushing too. "Oh, well… Sure, I don't see why not…" He began mumbling as he pretended to clean his glasses. Now Gaz's eyes widened in surprise. She'd expected Dib to at least put up some amount of resistance, but to just agree like that?

They sat, blushing at the table awhile longer before the bell rang.

…

As the last day of skool before Winter Break ended, Dib drove home. His sister had advanced two grades due to genius stature so this was her last year as well and now they were spending Winter Break together… And Gaz had taken the first step to advance their relationship of platonic friendship.

He opened the door and began dusting off snow from his boots and coat only to find Gaz sitting in the living room with two mugs of cocoa ready, a comforter and the DVD/Bluray player set to play any of a number of possible George Romero movies. He smiled, but suddenly felt both sick and nervous. Was this right? Taking a relationship to the next level, even such a baby step as this, seemed right but with a person you thought was your sibling for the longest time?

Gaz smiled lightly at him and his heart lightened. "Come on in Dib. I've got the movie already and some popcorn finishing up. Cocoa?" Gaz lifted a mug as an offering. She was so much more sincere now. Probably trying to keep Dib from running off scared. Who knew?

Dib sat on the couch next to Gaz and the two wrapped the comforter around themselves, the bowl of popcorn sitting in front of them and their mugs of hot cocoa to either side of them. Gaz hit play on the movie and Dib smiled at her choice; _Dawn of the Dead_. A classic.

About halfway through the movie the discomfort subsided and was replaced with a much warmer feeling. The want for a lover, the desire for some to be passionate to was taking over both of the teens and ironically during a horror movie. Gaz eyed Dib. Even though she'd turned the heater down low so neither of them would get hot in the comforter or so close to each other, she couldn't help feeling incredibly hot. Dib was also sweating nervously.

He turned his head and they locked eyes. Amber met amber and the two teens slowly shifted their heads closer together. They were soon resting their foreheads against each other's, staring longingly into the other's eyes. Not with lust. With longing. With their shared desire for a lifelong companion and lover. Regardless of how wrong either of them had thought it would be at the beginning of that evening, both the raven-haired teen and his purple-haired sister moved their lips together and kissed lightly before forcing each other's tongues together in a struggle for dominance.

It ended abruptly and the two were sweating and gasping for breath, blushing madly and looking like they'd escaped a sauna. They quickly stood and walked upstairs before standing at their doors and looking back at each other. There was no shame, no regret. They walked into their separate rooms.

Dib sat on his bed thinking of what a stupid move that had been. But she hadn't resisted… Gaz was thinking likewise in her room. She looked at her door. She'd always been the one to instigate things, why not take it a little further?

Dib barely heard his door creak open and looked up to see Gaz standing in the doorway of his room. She stepped in, closed his door and locked it. She slowly approached his bed and leaned in for another kiss.

The rest of the cold, winter night was heated by fiery passion.

**Well, I just made a 6-page long one-shot fanfic with an unsettling theme and innuendo. I think I'm on the threshold of writing lemons, lol. By the way, review if you want this fic to continue or if I should just leave it like this. Also, no flames please. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you want me to continue, please mention if you'd like it to have a lemon later or not. Got a little inspiration going both ways tonight… or this morning…**

**Anyway, R&R please!**


	2. Regret and Renewal

**Lemon, not a lemon, lemon… I'll hold the lemon off for another time. A reviewer demanded I continue, and so I shall for another chapter or two. Out of a sense of duty! And the fact I've got at least one or two good chapters in mind before I blank… Oh yeah, btw this chapter has a good amount of innuendo.**

Dib woke up feeling refreshed and clear-headed for once. It was the greatest feeling he'd ever had. The memory of the last night was distant and foggy but he didn't care too much about it. All he cared about was enjoying the pristine white sheets on the roofing outside his window, the quiet bliss of the dimmed coming dawn bouncing light off of the freshly driven snow, his sister naked beside him under the sheets, the smells of minty wintery freshness—

Wait, what? Dib turned his head sharply from the window to Gaz as she stirred awake. He couldn't believe his eyes as she just moved so… so casually from her place, the sheets falling and revealing pale beautiful skin. Lots of pale, beautiful skin; enough to make Dib blush, if you catch the drift.

At this point his brain exploded with questions and he began sweating nervously as he scanned the messy floor of his room. He was searching for answers but all he found was their clothing strewn across the carpet. His brain, after collecting itself, was trying to pull the distant memory of last night back into focus.

They'd been watching Romero. They ate some popcorn, drank some cocoa. Snuggled a bit in the comforter. They made out. Dib's eyes widened as Gaz rubbed the sleep from hers. They had made out, briefly as Dib recalled, but also very, _very_ passionately. They got embarrassed and returned to their rooms, not speaking a word of the incident to each other for several moments until…

Until Gaz entered his room. She entered, locked the door and forced him on the bed with a passionate, gentle, and yet deep, kiss. Then his memories brought back all they had done and his cheeks turned a deep crimson out of both shame and embarrassment. He couldn't remember how much time had passed by, only how many times either of them had climaxed and that made him feel the deepest shame of all.

Gaz finally noticed his flustered stare that was fixated on her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" She demanded flatly. She smiled softly after a bit, seeing how flustered he was and how cute that made him. Gods how she loved the fact she could take someone older, physically stronger and righteous and just… just weaken and corrupt them. It was her talent and she only ever exhibited on the ones she deemed intelligent. Sure, she played with the weak minds of others, getting them to hand over games or money and with little effort, but those were simple mind games. It was this act of sudden physical aggression, the transition of their relationship beyond their former friendship, that had put a deep rend into Dib's very mind. And she kind of got a kick out of that.

But then she frowned seeing the fear in Dib's eyes. Perhaps the scar had been too deep. She wanted that night as much as Dib had, that's why she had instigated it. Sure, the mind-fucking was hilarious to her and seeing her brother so flustered and disturbed was entertaining to her, but she didn't want to ruin this relationship. Regardless of her usual, unfeeling Gaz-ness, she desired the companionship of someone she can speak on the same level with. She desired close human compassion and, honestly, just a source of sexual pleasure every now and then. Dib was the obvious choice considering they lived just a hallway apart, they had many similar interests, they'd been through a lot together, he was the only boy that ever talked to her, she was the only girl that was ever occasionally nice to him, and the best part, a recent fact she'd uncovered: they weren't blood relatives in the slightest.

And yet, all those years of false siblinghood had inspired Dib to be brotherly towards Gaz, regardless of their obvious shared emotions. Clearly, at that moment now that their selfish sexual desires and been played out in full the previous night, he was struggling with the moral repercussions of his actions. Had that been the right move? She wanted it, he wanted it. She instigated it, he'd accepted it. They weren't blood related but they'd thought so for so long… so very long.

The silent stare and study of the other had been going on for some time and Dib finally turned away as his mind calmed. The colour in his face faded. It was the sort of calm before a storm and Gaz saw as his pupils shrunk, his face break into a nervous sweat, and his breathing become unsteady. Gaz needed to snap him out of it before he exploded and became unpredictable; she had to do something while she still had some control.

So she yawned and stretched slightly. Dib's gaze returned back to her bare form and studied it with a blushed intent a little, distracted by the sudden movement. Before he could revert to his near-breakdown, Gaz stood and grabbed the nearest thing to a robe she could find: Dib's coat. She fastened it tightly and made sure there was nothing exposed that she didn't want exposed. Then she fell on the bed with a curse and began rubbing her sore lower body.

"Hey, idiot," Gaz made sure to use her common titles for Dib to show him things had not changed, and it calmed him down some, "go get me some breakfast. I'm hungry and I can't walk straight. I can barely stand." The demand was clouded by the statement and Dib sunk his face into his hands.

"Listen, for what it's worth, _I_ started this whole thing. _I_ wanted to take our relationship and make it just that: a relationship. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Gaz explained to her shamed brother. He looked up at her with graying amber eyes.

"So, you don't think of this as just sexual tension?" He asked, "You… you…" Dib was trying to choke some word out but Gaz was still focused on the sexual tension comment. "Sexual tension? Yeah, there was sexual tension but I figured it was more than that." She said, "You think that too, right?" The question was genuine regardless of the fact Gaz had asked it in her near-monotone. There was a silence for a moment as Dib thought and then Gaz had a slight moment of pain in her chest at the thought that she had misjudged Dib. She banished the thoughts before they could take hold and break her mental cool. If she had misjudged Dib, there would be so much wrong with what had just occurred.

Finally Dib spoke. "You love me, right?" He asked, completely serious. Gaz's eyes widened at the question. How could he ask that? What would provoke such a question? Had all their newfound time together not proven that? Had the six hours of love-making not proven that? Yes, Gaz had watched the clock before and after and was still amazed it had been six hours. How could Dib think she didn't love him?

"How can you ask such a thing?" Gaz asked, bewilderment stirring in her dark tone. "It's just, you never say it. You never said it when we thought we were only siblings, you never said it when we became close friends and now you don't say it even after last night." Dib replied back, hurt and shame competing for which should break his heart and give him ulcers.

Gaz's eyes widened even more, completely open at this point. She never realized she hadn't said those words to him: ever. Not on birthdays, which she had forgotten until this year. Not on holidays. Not even when he was injured or had saved her life had she ever so much as muttered the words. Now it was Gaz's turn to feel shame.

"Dib, of course I…" Her shame faded into shock. She couldn't say the word. It had rarely been spoken by her and was now unfamiliar to her senses and vocabulary. She had forgotten what love meant.

Dib raised an eyebrow, waiting for Gaz to respond. She looked like she stopped midsentence and froze up. She slowly began eyeing the bed with flushed cheeks. Dib let out a frustrated growl and got up with a look of pain and defeat on his face, the most readable emotion being utter depression in his eyes. "I'll go make you some breakfast." He said flatly.

He left the room before Gaz could recollect her thoughts. She sighed heavily and felt like crying, but Gaz never cried. She looked around and realized her video games were in her room. Why couldn't she just say it? While Dib was downstairs she began sounding the word out silently and then with voice. It came slowly and unfamiliar. Eventually she could say it, but she needed to do more than _say_ it. She needed to _believe_ it. She needed to relearn what love was so she could say it and believe it.

So Gaz thought back. She felt the emotion; she just couldn't get it associated with the word. How did she love Dib? What made her love him? Was it his perfect skin and slightly-defined body? No, although she considered both a plus. Was it their shared interest in supernatural and undead things? No, but that was also a plus and a frequent topic of conversation. Was it his naïve attitude and zealous demeanor for Earth and humanity, although that had become faded with time? No, but that was something she heavily admired of him. He always held onto that hope.

No, the reason she loved him was deeper… Far deeper. She loved him for being the only one that ever cared. He was always there for her; always. When they were younger, he was there as both big brother and father; a caretaker. As they got older he became something of her quirky and obsessed companion. Just last year she thought of him as a friend and now the two were lovers. Funny how that worked out.

Gaz finally muttered the word and believed it. She said it quietly to the empty room. "Dib, I love you."

…

Dib was slaving over the oven again. That's all he'd ever done was cook for and take care of Gaz. And she couldn't even tell him she loved him. All his shame of sleeping with his sister, albeit non-biological, was replaced with the shame of losing his virginity to a girl who didn't love him. Double-shamed, Dib had still thought it right to cook up Gaz's favourite breakfast: chocolate-chip pancakes with eggs and triple bacon.

How could Gaz not even say it? How could she not so much as mutter the words? Was it that hard? Was he really unlovable? And then he growled with anger. "She was my sister. My little sister. I was supposed to protect her and love her as such and I got selfish. I let this happen. I don't deserve love." He began talking to himself. Out of his self-hatred came the desire for punishment. He shifted the frying pan off the burner for a moment and placed his hand against the heated metal. There came a sizzling sound and sharp pain, but he forced his hand there for a few moments more before reeling back in pain.

There were dark burn marks on his hand and he cleaned them haphazardly. He felt a little better. Better to take his frustration out on himself than onto others, that's what he thought.

Breakfast was done and he placed it onto two plates before heading upstairs. He noticed that his lower body was sore as well. How long had they done it? How long had they played out their sexual tension and repression from the ages? Too long, Dib thought. Far, far too long.

He kicked his door open softly and walked in. Gaz still sat on his bed wearing his coat like some sort of sex trophy. Dib wasn't sure if he could eat, but placed the plates on his bed and moved his chair over to the bedside.

"You made me my favourite breakfast?" Gaz asked. Dib poked at his food for a little bit. "Yeah, well…" Dib's voice faded. Gaz began eating until she had the heart for what she was about to say. Dib was still mostly poking his food lazily.

"Dib, I love you." She said it sincerely. Dib looked up from his plate suddenly. "What?" He asked. "I said: I love you." Gaz said. And Dib could feel it that time. His previous self-hatred, anger and shame just evaporated as his heart lifted. She actually loved him. Someone actually loved him.

"I love you, too." He responded, choked up slightly and with misted eyes over this sudden revelation in life. He loved someone, and she loved him back. It was perfect. Dib quickly wolfed down his pancakes with sudden vigor as hunger finally hit him. He took the plates down and washed the dirty dishes before returning to his room.

Gaz stretched. "So what do you want to do on the first official day of Winter Break?" She asked, hugging him slightly and nuzzling her purple-haired face into his bare chest. Dib had only put on a dirty pair of grey slacks from the ground and she was still only wearing his coat. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to take a nice, hot shower before I do anything else." He said.

Gaz smirked. "Me too." She purred slightly. Dib blushed. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Gaz asked as she moved towards the bathroom while unfastening the coat. Dib followed almost immediately.

They enjoyed a _very_ hot shower.

**Second chapter done. Btw, should I add 'angst' as the second genre? It seems a little angsty, but I don't know if it's angsty enough. And yes, them having potential sex is a recurring gag at the end of each chapter :P**

**Please R&R, no flaming if it's not too much to ask, and if you want a lemon, just say so. I've got at least one good chapter left in me, but I need some reviews to see if anyone really wants it.**


	3. Deliciously Awkward Christmas

**The inspiration for this story has, alas, left me. I might make a one-shot lemon sequel. By the way, how do you guys feel about a delicious DaGaTr lemon..? Anywho, this twisted vision from hell must be finished and I must make it awesome, for the readers (what three that there are...)!**

Dib sat on the front porch in his heavy coat and pants, a beanie on his head. He took a deep breath, enjoying the crisp minty air of Winter. It always had the smell of freshness and cleanliness; such a refreshment from the filth of everyday city life.

It was Christmas and the last day of Winter Break. Dib frowned at that. Who made Christmas the last day of Winter Break? It almost made Christmas a sad day because the students knew it was their last day of freedom before going back to prison, *ahem*, skool. Maybe that was its purpose: to make students miserable.

Dib looked over as he heard the porch creak and saw his sister standing behind him. It wasn't really fair to call her his sister, seeing as how they'd done things no normal or right-minded brother and sister would ever do... on the couch, in the shower, in both their beds, on the stairway, on the kitchen table, on the washer AND the dryer, etc., etc. Let's just say the Membrane children had been very busy and very passionate over Winter Break. And Christmas? Well, they were saving their energy for one hell of a night.

But right now they weren't fueled by their lustful thoughts or driven by sexual desires, oh no. They were driven by passion and love. Sure they loved the sex their newfound relationship had created, but make no mistake: they were in love. Things might have worked out differently if there had been others in their life, but the only one that had ever been remotely close to them was Zim and he was an alien hellbent on destroying them, or Tak, but she was also an alien hellbent on destroying them. Not many options in the dating world asides from that. So, they'd found each other. All the better that they weren't actually blood-related. How much that fact aleviated the difficult emotions could not be emphasized enough in words!

After a quiet moment of the two smiling gently an softly at each other, Gaz took a seat next to Dib. It was a beautiful morning, as previously described. They had nowhere to go since nearly the entire city would be closed down for Christmas Eve and the following mega holiday. They were going to go catch the Christmas Parade later (if they hadn't begun playing with their presents, that is) regardless both of their disdain for the Parade. Neither of them really bought into the commercialism of the holiday and Dib only bought gifts out of his brotherly instinct. This year was different for two reasons: the first being that Gaz had bought her brother a gift; the second being that both gifts were articles of clothing rather than a video game or paranormal memorabilia.

But asides from their late-night plans for Christmas and their potential to skip the following skool day due to 'injuries' or 'illness', they just wanted to enjoy each other's company and this last chance at peaceful winter weather before they had to return to the grey insides of the skool which were a whole other type of cold.

Dib decided to start up a conversation, as he usually did. Gaz almost always started the physical aspects of their relationship, in the form of beatings before they elevated their relationship, then games or activities and now, well, I'm sure you can guess. Dib was the talker, even before when they had thought each other brother and sister. "Gaz, what will people think about... us?" He asked. His tone was awkward and careful, something Gaz would normally find cute; not with this question, though.

She had to think about it which only added to Dib's anxiety. "I doubt half the kid's at skool even know we're related. The other half that do, well, we'll just tell them the truth: we're adopted." Gaz said. "But, Gaz, we're not adopted; we're clones." Gaz glared at him. "Do you think anyone would believe that? They'd just call us both crazy and the insults would never stop." She explained. Dib shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right there. But what about others; the ones that won't be so easy to convince?"

Gaz sighed. She knew he wasn't talking about any group of people; he was referring to but one person: their 'father', Professor Membrane. He might not have been around often, or taken a particular interest in their lives, or probably even cared about their wellbeing, but they were something of a social experiment of his that he did on the sidelines of his greater scientific successes: his attempt at constructing a normal family. There was no real desire to it; he was just curious to see if it could work. Judging by his workaholic character and determination, as well as his lack of caring towards his 'children', Gaz and Dib would have rather not thought of the many possibilities of how he'd deal with them if he discovered they were doing something unnormal to such an extent; something taboo like, oh I don't know, incest. In their defense though, it's not incest unless they're blood related.

Dib noticed the question had unsettled her and wrapped his arms around her gently. "I'm sure everything will be alright." Dib stated. Gaz smiled softly. Dib always could make the pain go away, but even now it still hurt. Her love of her father, though damaged by his near-disappearance these past years and adolesence, but she still cared about him.

So they sat and watched the sunrise light up the snow, changing it from blue-grey to a beautiful, pristine white tinged with just a shadow of a hint of power blue. The sky changed from orange to purple and finally it's usually blue colour with few clouds spotting the sky. Gaz made a comment about freezing and Dib helped her up before heading inside with her. He stopped at the doorway, turned around and took in one last deep breath before exhaling and watching his foggy breath hang in the air for a moment before dispersing.

It was a beautfiul sight.

...

Although neither of the Membrane children were too fond of the commercialism surrounding Christmas, due to either a loathing of the cheeriness and overall jolly atmosphere the holiday created (as with Gaz) or just the lack of purpose and point all the expensive gifts and TV specials really relate to the birth of a 2000-year-old martyr who denounced materialism (as with Dib), the two decided to give into the hokiness and overall fun of the holiday this year just to pass the time.

They were both wearing sweaters. Not your typical red, green and white sweaters but the typical paranormal/gothic black and dark, cool colours-trim type of sweaters. Dib wore a rather unique one: it was black with a blue symbol that looked like the Swolen Eyeball symbol but with the eye itself replaced with his trademark nuetral face. Gaz wore a black-and-purple striped sweater with a Punisher skull across the chest. They also drank hot cocoa and watched '_A Christmas Story'_. Essentially, they were trying to fit the typical Christmas mood, but with their own Dib- and Gaz-ness thrown in.

After a few hours of watching reruns of old Christmas specials, Dib reminded Gaz about the Christmas Parade. Gaz moaned slightly. "I think we've been Christmas-y enough today, Dib." She replied, "Do you _really_ want to go outside in the freezing cold and stand with a bunch of mindless sheep as they watch a fat poor man sit on a float for two hours?" Dib thought about it - he actually _thought_ about it! - before responding. "Not really, no." He replied.

Dib sat back on the couch and relaxed before looking over at Gaz. She had that playful smirk on; her fiesty one. Dib smiled and gestured towards the tree they had bought. "Shall I pull the presents out, _mi amore_?" He asked. Gaz let out some malicious yet playful, passionate yet dark, noise - the Gaz-equivalent of a giggle - before replying: "But of course, my love."

Dib got out the presents. He sat with the box Gaz had gotten him. It was wrapped in black paper with rows and rows of blue Swolen Eyeball symbols decorating it. Dib chuckled lightly; Gaz must have found his bookmarked Swolen Eyeballs Online Gift Shop website and special ordered some custom gift wrap. Gaz's box was covered in a pink-purple wrapping paper with little skulls dotting the surface.

Both tapped the boxes nervously. As mentioned earlier, they both knew they were getting articles of clothing as their gift. What wasn't mentioned earlier was the fact the clothing was more a gift for the gift-giver than the gift-reciever. The two young lovers had both bought clothing they would love to see the other in only to be torn off moments later by their hands. Now they were nervous at 1) how the other would react at the surprisingly revealing and embarassing clothing they had bought each other and 2) what the hell kind of revealing and embarassing clothing the other had bought for them! Still, it certainly kept the mood exciting.

They both counted to three before unwrapping and opening their presents. Upon pulling the clothing out both Membranes blushed a vividly noticeable red and eyed the other. "You still wanna go through with this?" Dib asked. "If it means seeing you in those clothes, yes." Gaz responded, her initial response dying down as the playfulness of the situation overpowered her embarassment. Dib smirked. "My sentiments exactly." He cooed.

...

Dib was sitting in the living room. The blinds and shades on all windows in the house were closed for good reason tonight. He awkwardly tugged at the leather straps across his chest. The 'shirt' of his outfit was little more than a series of leather belts pierced by large metal rings that crossed his chest and shoulders. His 'pants' were even worse. A thin, spandex-light tear-away brief-like article that tucked into a set of leather chaps also heavily studded with silver metal studs and rings. He wore a typica leather biker hat on his head.

Dib laughed at the situation and at Gaz's unique choice. He knew Gaz liked it rough and was even more excited when she was teased and treated lesser, but he never thought she had an interest in S&M. Though, the more he thought about it, he was sure she picked it out for him to wear just for laughs.

Gaz was taking a much longer time to change than him but she finally walked downstairs and Dib felt his nose bleed as his heart nearly stopped. Gaz almost blushed at the way Dib was staring at her and almost laughed at his get-up. She had gotten it for him half as a joke and half out of curiosity. She had chosen well. Judging by Dib's reaction, Dib was more than happy with his choice. Dib, with his taste in science fiction, exotic cultures and alien curiousities could have picked any number of _Star Wars _or _Star Trek _prostitute clothing, or some pseudo-military-sci-fi skimpy outfit, but surprisingly he didn't. He prefered to keep his hobby interests and his sexual interests separate out of fear of corrupting and confusing one with the other.

So what did Dib pick? Simple enough: a skimpy French maid outfit. Gaz tugged at the top as it sat over her breasts. The tugging was futile, because one way there was the danger of her breasts slipping out from under the skimpy black-and-white top and the other there was the danger of them simply popping out of the top. She finally found a middle ground, but she was slightly uncomfortable with the amount of cleavage. A frilled black miniskirt barely covered her rear-end even when standing straight and was complemented by black fishnet stockings tied with a lacy frill to her black panties (which oddly enough had a skull insignia across the rear).

Both of the Membrane children wore their boots. On the second day of their newfound hobby, Dib had looked up interesting sex tidbits out of curiosity. One had said sex in boots was pleasurable to some couples, especially those with unique taste in that sort of attire. The third day both he and Gaz tried it out and hadn't stopped since.

After the innitial shock and pleasure of seeing each other's dream-date in the clothing of their fantasies, Dib decided to get things back on track. "Oo-la-laa." He smirked, standing and approaching Gaz. She returned the playful yet sinister grin and reached for the toes of her boots, exposing even more cleavage, before lifting her head to get a good look at her brother. "See anything you like?" She asked. "Only two of the three sweetest fruits I've ever known." Dib replied, "I'd sure love to see the third."

Gaz tsked lightly, stepping towards Dib, spinning lightly and standing with her back against his chest. She gently grabbed his face with a long, black-gloved hand, gently stroking his face as she looked into his amber eyes. She could feel his arousal at this point. "Patience, lover. We haven't even gotten through the appetizers yet." Dib tilted his head downwards slightly and the two enjoyed an upside-down kiss, deep and passionate, before both of them realized a third body in the room.

They both looked up and gasped, Gaz falling back against Dib and Dib falling into a recliner with Gaz. Gaz covered herself up poorly with her arms and both of them blushed in embarassment and slight shame. The person merely stood, either stunned or furious, waiting for an explanation at what they ad just witnessed. Finally, Dib, being the talker, spoke.

"Hey dad." Dib said weakly.

**END OF STORY!**

**Yes, I left it at a crappy ending like this. Why? Because if I want to continue the story, it can be called a cliffhanger. If I want to just leave it as is, I can just say it's for humorous effect.**

**Sidenote: I wanted to put something about how Dib thought Jesus was an alien hybrid put on Earth to infiltrate the human species and prep them for an alien invasion/takeover, but I felt that would be 'offensive'. Funny as hell, but offensive, but that's just me.**

**Anyway, review for my one-shot 3-way lemon sequel with Gaz, Dib and Tak.**

**Johnen Vasquez, by the incredibly off-chance that you're reading this (or any hardcore IZ fan for that matter) please forgive me for the creative liberties and overly-perverse themes I used in this story.**


	4. Endings and Beginnings

**I was considering doing a DaGaTr threesome lemon, but upon trying to write it, I realized two things: I have to be seriously horny to write a good sex scene for one (did it before, loved it, lost the data, regretted ever doing it) and second, throwing Tak into the mix for some sort of steamy session might detract from the romantic feelings I've got going on between Dib and Gaz in this story. So, I think I'll stick with some nice, comfy near-incest, innuendo, angst-y fluff. Ah, keeping the clean.**

**Oh yeah, some characters are a little OOC, but given the circumstances wouldn't you be?**

Dib and Gaz sat at opposite ends of the couch as their father sat back in a recliner across from them. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand and sighed heavily.

"I come here during Winter Break to spend time with my children, and I find you two about to engage in… sexual activities?" He asked. "In our defense, dad, we never know when you're really going to show up." Dib said nervously. Membrane sighed again.

"True. I've never claimed to be the best father, or even a good father. And honestly, I should've seen this coming, what with neither of you having social lives and at least one of you being able to figure out you weren't actually siblings. No, no… You're both far to smart for that to work out for long…" The Professor talked for a little bit before quieting his nerves.

"So, exactly what did you two… do?" He asked, not entirely sure if he wanted to know or not. The two teens looked nervously at each other. "Well, what would it be by today? 27 times?" Dib asked. Gaz made a so-so gesture. "Are we counting orgasms or just physical occurrences?" She asked. "Never mind!" The Professor raised his hand, "That is too much information even for me!"

He sat back in the recliner and rubbed his temples. "I suppose the _normal_ thing to do would be to ground you, but this situation is anything but normal." He muttered. He suddenly sat up in the chair. "You two didn't do… _it_ on this recliner, did you?" He asked with sudden fear. "No, dad. But that does open possibilities…" Dib said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I suppose I should reveal to the world you two are clones?" Membrane asked. "No, that'd drag too much attention to us…" Gaz gagged. "Alright, I'll just say Gaz was adopted; we don't have the same DNA." The Professor explained, getting up to leave.

He made it to the door before turning back towards his 'children'. "I – I'm saddened I could not help either of you be… normal. But I am glad that you both found someone. It reminds me of when I met someone…" he shook his head, "Anyway; I'll be heading back to work now. I'll try to get off sometime soon so we can catch up. Have – Have a merry Christmas."

And with that, the Professor left.

…

The mood had been spoiled, so Gaz and Dib merely changed into pajamas and got into Dib's bed to go to sleep. The stress and fear from their father catching them had drained them of energy and upon his acceptance of their relations; the relief had helped them realize how tired they were.

The following morning they woke up almost simultaneously and got ready for skool. After all, what else was there to do? They had to face the world sometime and sooner was much more preferable to later.

The two showered together. It wasn't so much for seeing each other naked or being able to do anything and still be clean as the hot water and soap washed away any messy product of their actions. Not that they hadn't enjoyed that privilege twice in that week, already, but they did it mostly for companionship and connection. It was a nice thing, really, to enjoy the warmth and presence of another with you in even the most private or mundane tasks. It was nice to be able to feel another's body, their breath and their stare with you, alone with you, everywhere.

Not that Gaz or Dib were clingy to one another, but sometimes they enjoyed accompanying each other more frequently now. They brushed their teeth together, showered together and cooked together. Dib was shocked when Gaz actually helped cook. Seriously. Gaz _cooking_. Those are two words in the English language no one would ever really see next to each other.

They got dressed in their regular clothes and Dib went to fix breakfast for the two. Gaz would've helped, but she figured she'd catch up on the news first. True to his word, their father had went live and explained that Gaz and Dib were completely unrelated, DNA tests and everything. Gaz scowled. Like anyone at skool watched the news. Even if they did, many of them forgot Dib was even Professor Membrane's kid. Plus it was their senior year; who the hell would question it now?

Dib exited the kitchen with several slices of reheated pizza. Gaz allowed herself a little smirk. He knew her so well.

"Healthy choice, bro." Gaz sniggered as she grabbed a slice. They still held their titles of 'bro' and 'sis'. It was probably because it made pillow talk raunchier, but it was also out of habit and familiarity. Gaz wasn't the type of person to start calling people 'honey' or 'dear', and if Dib called her 'baby' too frequently, she would put her fist in his face. Fortunately, Dib didn't much like using the title 'baby' outside of intercourse or their occasional flirt sessions, so he wasn't at a very high risk of getting socked.

"Well, sis, since when have we cared about health?" Dib responded with a chuckle. In truth, the reason they could eat so much junk food and stay acne-free and healthy was probably due to something their dad put in their genetics. Hell, if they had healthier traits growing up, they probably would be immortal gods at this point.

"Still, good choice." Gaz said, finishing up her first slice and reaching for another. She went to grab a soda and opened the fridge. She growled and returned to Dib. "You drank the last soda. Again!" She accused. Dib gulped. Just because they were in a relationship didn't mean Gaz didn't punish her lover any less.

She twisted his nipple and Dib let out a slight shrill as he fell to his knees. Gaz smirked and picked him up by the collar, bringing him to eye level with her. "I love it when you make that sound." She said, planting a peck on his lips before dropping him. Dib stood up and brushed off his bruised pectoral. Why did guys even have nipples?

He opened the door for her and they walked out of the house together, getting into Dib's car. It was a used black sedan with tinted windows filled with various old paranormal junk. Dib had had a lot of alien technology with which to upgrade the car, but it still looked worn and sad.

Dib opened the door for Gaz and she said 'Merci' playfully, but it was mostly as a cover. Both Membranes were equally sick with anxiety over how they were going to present this to the skoolchildren. Then an epiphany had struck both teens simultaneously: they could care less about what the skoolchildren thought. Dib had been bullied for as long as he could remember, picked on for anything and everything for awhile and then all forgotten. Gaz on the other hand was never made fun of, not unless the aggressor wanted to wind up in a cast for several months.

With this realization, both teens put an easy smile on their faces. They reached the skool within minutes and got out. A grouping of popular kids was gathered around the front of the skool. They had quit chatting and were now glaring at the pale-skinned, darkly-clad teens.

"Hey, Dib!" One called out, "Is that your girlfriend?" The teens began laughing. They did that often and for awhile Gaz hadn't wanted to bash their heads in for being so annoying had it not been for the rise they managed to get out of Dib each time, sending him into a rant about how 'that's my sister!' this and 'don't be sick!' that. Now the two Membrane children exchanged knowing glances and smirked.

"As a matter of fact, yes she is." Dib shouted back. The kids quit laughing and the one who had spoken blinked, obviously confused. "What?" He asked. Dib wrapped his arm around Gaz's waist and the two exchanged a short, passionate kiss. The popular kids were shocked into silence, so the two smirking Membranes walked past them holding hands.

Finally, the one who had spoken stopped them with a hand on Dib's shoulder. "I thought you said she was your sister?" He asked. Dib's face was rather unreadable, though his eyes were alight with amusement. "I thought you said I was crazy." He replied. The student blinked, the statement not answering his question. He got a little angry. "You said she was your sister, and here you and her swapping spit! What the hell's wrong with you?" He asked aggressively.

"Nothing's wrong with us. It just turns out we're not related. Why's it any of your business anyway?" Dib challenged. Although he was usually above pushing the limits of his dimwitted peers, now that he had Gaz by his side, some of her mischievous ways and wants of testing people had rubbed off on him. Plus with Gaz by his side, if push did come to shove, Gaz would take shove and turn it into a broken nose. Dib was a capable fighter in his own right, but regardless of his prowess, it paled in comparison to Gaz's brutality and dark power. When Dib fights off several opponents with some degree of finesse and agility, at most anyone feels is awe. When Gaz punches a much larger person in the face and nearly, quite literally, breaks it in, everyone takes a step back out of fear.

"So, if she ain't your sister, why have you been saying she was your sister all these years?" The annoying teenager asked. "I don't know. Why have you been saying she was my girlfriend all these years?" Dib asked smugly. Gaz couldn't help but blush slightly at this newer, more assertive side Dib was showing.

"This isn't about me! This is about you, you sick freak!" The boy seethed. Dib raised an eyebrow. "How am I sick? We've already established that Gaz and I are unrelated, so what's wrong with a relationship between us?" He asked. "It's wrong because, well… It's just sick! You two thought you were brother and sister for the longest time and now that you know you're not, you're both dating each other?" The teen asked.

Gaz stepped up and the boy recoiled slightly but stood his ground. "Let me explain it to you this way," She began with her irritated monotone, "Dib and I are the loneliest people in this skool, possibly the entire city. We're not related. We live with each other. We share similar, if not the same problems. Our skool lives suck. Our social lives suck. Our home lives suck. We have similar interests. We have similar tastes in fashion. We've known we weren't related for almost three years now and our relationship has only started recently, so don't think for one minute that our story is as simple as two horny teens getting together as soon as they realized they weren't blood related." She finished with a prodding finger into the boy's chest.

The boy reluctantly stepped down, finding it unwise to do anything more to agitate Gaz. Gaz and Dib strolled inside with hands still held firmly. They entered the skool cafeteria and several students raised eyebrows questioningly at the couple, but most were otherwise ignorant or merely did not care. In fact, as Dib noticed, only Zita and Gretchin really seemed curious at this sudden closeness between the two.

Dib sighed. He'd forgotten that his exes had actually spent enough time with him to actually know some details of his personal life. Gretchin had dated him for a few months before they had a falling out and Zita had dated him for one out of a slight crush before being put off by his Zim obsession. Both had spent enough time at Dib's house to realize something was horribly off about the teenager strolling in with his dark and spiteful sister holding hands.

Zita actually approached him about it before classes actually started. "So, you two certainly were chummy earlier." Zita stated to Dib as he was going through his locker. He'd already seen Gaz off to her class. "Yeah, we were. What's wrong with that?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just… That kid Poonchy was talking about how you kissed her and everything… Um, did you kiss her?" She asked with some poorly-covered concern. Dib shrugged. "And if I did? What would be wrong with it?" He asked. "Well, uh, isn't that… incest?" She asked quietly. Dib smirked. "It's only incest if we're related." He explained.

Now Zita was confused. "So, you're not related?" She asked. "We're not related." Dib clarified, "My sister is adopted." Zita seemed uneasy, but far more relieved. "So, how exactly did this… happen? Not that it's any of my business, but how?" Zita asked.

Dib closed the locker and smiled warmly at her. Since they had dated, Zita had quit being so cruel to him, but they were no closer than before. "Well, while I agree it's none of your business, I would like someone to understand our relationship, if only to have someone to talk to." He started, "It began two years ago. My sister had discovered we were clo – adopted. Well, she was anyway. We had grown up for so long in a house by ourselves, with no one but each other to rely on. We were, essentially, alone without each other. We had similar tastes, were the school freaks and neither of us had anything like a social life. We had each other though. Always each other. We just had a habit of staring at each other, or laughing at each other's jokes even when they weren't funny. Eventually we just began acting like a couple."

Zita eyed him. "You're leaving something out." She stated. "Well, I left out some risqué details I felt you had no business knowing nor wanted to know." Dib explained as he began walking with Zita towards their class. Zita gagged.

"So what now?" She asked. Dib shrugged. "I suppose Gaz and I will live on as a couple, get married and move somewhere where people don't associate as siblings. I mean, if we want to get married. Honestly, I don't know about that at this point, what with all that legal nonsense and titles." He waved his hand nonchalantly.

Zita shrugged. "I guess you two will make that decision if and when you're ready." She smiled. It was a little reserved, like she was happy for Dib but just horribly confused at the same time.

"Thanks Zita." Dib smiled before heading into his classroom. Zita returned the smile before heading in after him.

…

Dib drove Gaz home that afternoon. The bullying they had expected to receive was more of reserved horror by the few that actually cared. They'd probably try to make a big deal of it at first, but both Membranes knew whatever fires they fanned would die down quickly enough.

They were actually pretty happy about the whole ordeal. It definitely wouldn't be the worst scenario they've faced. Actually, facing skoolchildren mocking them was something they were accustomed to and now they could face it together. It was actually preferable to before when all they did was face the hardships of the day in loneliness.

They arrived home and Gaz unlocked the electric fence. She let out gasp as Dib picked her up from behind and carried her bridal style in through the gate. She wanted to protest and shout at him for doing something cliché and stupid, but she couldn't help but let out a slight laugh that was surprisingly bubbly for her. She leaned up and shared a kiss with Dib as they entered the house together, ready to start their new lives and face the challenges of this new relationship together.

But _that_ is a story for another time.

**The end! I am spent on ideas for this. I'd like to thank a good friend of mine, Wespe, for some inspiration from his fic _Close Your Eyes_. If you liked this DaGr, you will love his fic.**


End file.
